


His Ripped Jeans

by c0ldknight



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ldknight/pseuds/c0ldknight
Summary: The losers club are now in their senior year of high school and still as close as before but confronting the fact that they'll all have to go their own separate ways soon. This especially is hard for Eddie to confront seeing all his friends find themselves even Richie who has started going steady with a girl and is even making plans for collage giving Eddie feelings he's not even sure of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

I sharply inhaled and gave all my weight into the final step off the stairs at the entrance of Derry high school what waited there for me were the friends I had always known and cared for. Except for one.

My best friend Richie if you'd even call the greasy, curley headed, trash mouth of fuck that any more. I pretended not to notice his absence and approached my other friends exchanging a quick and low five with Bill who's other arm was draped losely around Bev.

See normally relationships change nothing for the group. Mike had a girl friend and Bill and Bev had been together for almost a year yah know after the whole love triangle thing with Ben fizzled out. But Richie and his new girlfriend were different it almost seemed as he was never a loser at all. He even started washing his hair more than once every two months to maybe once a week even though I've ranted to him several times the dangers of scalp rashes.

"Eddie why are you scowling at that tree". Stanley shook at my shoulder in concern. 

"Oh I w-as just thinking about how we need more tree to better help supply more oxygen to help cut down the diseases spread by polutio- mfffFFFgg".

Stanley moved his hand from my shoulder to my mouth covering me from any further speech. 

"Jeez if you keep up like that might as well just get you another fanny pack again". 

I made a tch sound between my teeth thinking back to when I was 13 and had two wrapped around my waist at all time my thoughts were once again cut short by the feeling of eyes on me that I traced back to where Bill had been and found Richie. When his gaze met mine he swiftly stole he gaze back and placed it on Bill. Confused to as why that asshole I still call my best friend would be staring at me with sucha aggressive stare I shrug. 

The shrug was heavy on my right shoulder.

"Hey Eddie can you not do that when I'm trying to be comfortable". Stanley had draped his arm around me in the exact fashion Bill had always done to Bev and Richie had always done to his lady.

"So what is the lucky lady's name again Rich". Bev said in a charismatic yet mocking tone.

"Lucy yah know it's not that hard of a name to remember, but I wouldn't blame her is she even forgot since she's always screaming mine". Richie pushed up his new slightly less magnified glasses and pushing back his curly locks from behind them.

"G-gross the o-only reason we c-cant remember eve-r is be c-cause you nev-er br-bring her a-round". Bill retorted in a slightly discussed but humor filled tone.

"I have my reasons so movie night at your place Bill my man".

The rest of that time seemed to blurt out for me all I know if I agreed to staying over at Bills house that night for a movie and that it would be everyone except Ben and Stan and that I had gotten a ride home with Stan. But nothing much other than that I also don't recall who would be picking me up but I had a feeling it was probably Richie.

* * *

 

The clock hit a little past 10 when a rock at my window made me jolt from the place on the hard wood floor where I had been sitting. I fixed the color of my blue button up shirt and quickly lifted my window.

Under the yellow light from my room and the ash toned moon light stood a curly headed disaster child in a red flannel with a leather jacket thrown over it and to pair was some sloop ripped denim jeans. Draping from his lips was a cigarette, I haven't seen him smoke since he started dating Lucy.

"Princess please come down from your tower your prince charming awaits". His voice echoed threw the quite streets.

I have aloud but but not to loud hsssh warning him that my mother would wake. I slid my way down a water pipe along the side of my house and walk directly records Richie's truck avoid much contact with him at all. He passed himself infront of me to open my door as he always did and how i hoped he wouldn't. 

"Thanks trash mouth". I say in an unintentionally poutful tone. And from the corner of my eye I saw a smile creek across his face. 

He got in on the other side and drove off after turning on the radio. Africa by toto came on and though try as I might I couldn't help but don't along and neither could Richie. We both belted out in full son occasionally glancing to one in other and as if we were singing for each other. 

Completely lost in the song but when in ended we had made it to Bill drive way and sat in the parked car laughing at ourselves.

I then noticed my laugh was the last and when I looked over records Richie he had his cheek in his palm and his elbow rested against the leather wheel. He look at me like I was fine art or a jewl and I couldn't place why this made my head feel light and my cheek burns

"Youre so beautiful". He whispered  


	2. 2

I stared intensely into the dark brown eye of the boy who seemed unfazed by it all. Richie had been my best friend since we were both thirteen and over the years he had called me alot of things but never once beautiful.  
  
Feeling my lungs tighten and the wheezes begin I burst open the car door and reach for my inhaler while swiftly walking away from Richie. Once in my grips I take a quick but strong puff of the medicated vapor. My face felt on fire.  
  
"Eds, Eds please slow down". Richie's voice grows closer as I speed my self up and away from him."Don't call me that". I let out in between panicked wheezes.  
  
"Eddie just hold on a second". I make my way up to Bill's door but my arm is jerked to the side and my back pressed up against the wall next to the un touched entrance. Richie's hands where pressed up against the wall on either side of me, making it hard for me to look anywhere else but up at the taller boy.  
  
"Eds just let me explain something I really need to clear the air". Richie's eyes flickered with a flame of seriousness behind the deep warm color but I didn't let myself get sucked in and quickly pulled my own eyes away.  
  
"The air is clear we're outside, now let's go INSIDE". I ducked down under the lanky arm holding me in place and without nocking like my normal nature I burst through the front door of Bill's house.  
  
Inside the gang was all peeped and ready for the still unknown to me movie we were going to enjoy that night and without a bit of shock in any of them they greeted and gave me a spot to sit. I sat on the opposing side of the room from Richie that night but I felt his gaze trail back to me almost constantly but with every fiber I ignored it.  
  
I couldn't explain to anyone this feeling I had for Richie or why I was acting like how i was twords him when it only made me feel lonely. I can't even figure it out myself.

* * *

  
  
  
The next day was a brisk Sunday the end of October just around the corner. And all I could do was lay it bed and gaze at the pop corn textured ceiling above me. I had figured that every one else had figured out I was acting strange as well.  
  
"Eddie one of you're friends is here for you take your medicine and then come down to see them". My mother's voice croaked.  
  
I smashed my pillow over my head and let out a short grunt before quickly getting dressed than hesitantly going to see who was there, praying it wasn't Richie. To my relief and surprise Stanley waited at the door with a small smile.  
  
"We're all meeting at the arcade dude let's go". He spoke in a calm but positive manner. When he said we're I cringed a little but went along knowing at least he saw me the same.  
  
The arcade was a gross and grimy kinda place, I was always too afraid to touch any of the games or at least most of my life in Derry. Tons of nasty dick itching grease balls played there, like Richie. Other that that it also sold food and soda and had bright red slightly torn and worn seats. Some where perfect others had tape.  
  
We all sat in our usual booth almost every wear and tear in it was from one of us, mostly Richie. Thinking of Richie he unsurprisingly wasn't there. Or so I thought.  
  
After ordering our food Richie and a blond headed blue eyes girl emerged from the bathroom. The lip stick slightly a mess and his curls a little more messed with then per normal. My head spun and my chest burned at the sight.  
  
"E-ew you t-two in a bathroom".Bill tisked in disgust.  
  
"Don't worry we only made out". Richie winked sitting down in the booth and placing Lucy on his lap. I eagarly turned my head away not wanting to have anything to do with the sight. We had all got our food shortly after but I had no interest in my chicken tenders anymore my stomach felt full and sick.  
  
"Bro are you not going to eat your chicken tendies". Stanley grabbed one of the chicken tenders and started holding it to my mouth. "Here comes the plane Eddie open wide". He pushed the chicken tenders to my closed lips as I refused. I felt a pair of eyes and without knowing whoes they belonged to I impulsively took a small cute bite of the chicken then pouted away from Stan.  
  
"Wow that was adorable Eds"! Stan laughed. I didn't refuse the nick name like I usually do when Richie calls me it.  
  
The table shook and the sound of a gasp escaped a girls mouth with a shrill annoying "what the fuck"! Lucy was pushed out of the booth and Richie was at the excite of the arcade and in another blink he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I regret making it completely in Eddie's POV a little because i would love to explain Richies thoughts a little more. Either way hope you enjoyed there will be fluff soon I hope. Please do me a favor and share this if you liked it, it would mean alot!


	3. Chapter 3

The neon lights from the ringing games that surrounded me and a part of me almost thought Richie could've ran off because of me. I shook the thought though. Once jumping back into reality I notice Nancy had done nothing but sit there in shock and anger so as his best friend it was my job to go after him.  
  
I pushed myself up using the table and slid out of the red booth and made my way past flashing games like street fighter and packman before reaching the silver door with a gold bell at the top. I gave one last breath before shoving in open and looking as to where Richie could've gone.  
  
He must've already driven off and I wasn't about to ask Stanely for a ride the pit in my chest told me not to. There were only I few places I could think that he would be and non of them included his own home. I made my stride to a little park on the edge of town it was about a 20 minute walk so that in it's self filled me with anxiety and triggered my chest to constrict and tangle but I fought on without puffing onto my inhaler.  


* * *

  
The streetslamps began to flicker as I approached the area filled with trees. There never seemed to be anyone who actually took their kids, there wasn't much of any slouching teens other than Richie. Maybe he was the reason. I chuckled at the thought of the grungy boy scaring off little kids and good Christian mothers with his language and overall appearance.  
  
"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again".  
  
A soft sound played in my ears the closer I aproached to the playground  
  
"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again".  
  
An even softer deep raspy voice was talking along with the word apose to really singing them. The voice was easy to identify not so easy to locate. But when I found it I began to speak out the next part along with him.  
  
"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again". I had finally found Trash mouth sitting motionless on a swing smoking a cigarette the ones he had sworn on his 16 birthday that he would quiet. Instead of giving him a look of disappointment or nagging I sat on the next swing and talked along with the song again not looking at Richie.  
  
"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again".  
  
"No matter how far away, I will always love you, However long I stay, I will always love you".  
  
Richie hummed along he never would admit it but he had a beautiful voice I felt my face flush at the thought but instead of turning it into anger or fear I let it flow this time letting myself feel the bugs in my stomach without wanting to pop a pill.  
  
"Eds". Richie's said in an unexpected whisper.  
  
When I turned to him his face was inches from mine. I didn't blink of breath as my eyes went back and forth from his eyes to his mouth. My mind was a wreck and my heart was racing as it never had before. Richie's rested a hand on my cheek almost as a warning, a chance for me to escape or make my feelings clear. But I didn't move nor flinch and his gaze stayed intense before his eyes shut completely and his lips dove against my own.  
  
My eyes went wide but slowly fluttered shut though I had no idea what to do with my hands but slowly slid one into Richie's curls and he took the one from my cheek and set it on my small thigh. We moved into the kiss parting quickly before Richie pulled back in making me feel dizzy.  
  
His tongue grazed my lips and though I had never done something like this I willingly aloud him to enter. There was no wrestle for dominance or too much or too little of tongue we both seemed to just click and it was intoxicating.  
  
We pulled apart and lock eyes his were filled with sparkle and passion. Freeing the hand that had been tossled threw his hair he grabbed hold of it.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you Eddie". His scratchy voice said in a serious tone. Every fiber of my body wanted to find and escape or a drug but instead I looked up at him.  
  
"I know I'm in love with you".  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I really want to do some Richie pov and I highly regret writing this in first person. I hope you enjoyed please let me know if you did and also share it around if you want to!

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S GONNA BE MORE I SWEAR. Its been a while since I've wrote a fic but reddie is all i think about now. Please do me a favor and let me know if you like this and maybe share it with a friend.


End file.
